xRed Ribbonx
by Maymist
Summary: Ash and Brock are done traveling from Sinnoh. They are now traveling in the Johto region, since there is another Battle Frontier. However what happens when they meet a cocky girl. The girl is the female character from Heart Gold and Soul Silver version.
1. New Rivals

xRed Ribbonx

We find our hero's Ash and Brock that had just finished up the Sinnoh region. Along with Dawn going to a different region for her to compete in Pokemon Contests. Ash and Brock are now in the region of Jhoto. Hearing that a another Battle Frontier was located in Jhoto. Ash is stumped to enter it. They were on their way to New Bark Town. The town where Professor Elm is located. They still were wearing their Sinnoh clothes.

_" _How much longer Brock_...? _I'm starving. _" _Ash complained_,_ with his hand to his stomach.

_" _Just a few more minutes_... _You'll live. _" _Brock stated calmly.

_" _How will you know?_" _Ash muttered.

_"_Pika_..." _His little mouse Pokemon muttered, on Ash's shoulder.

Suddenly they heard wheels turning with a immense speed behind them, along with the wind picking up. It was a girl riding her skate board. The girl had jumped over Ash's head with her skate board.

_" _Woo_!!" _The girl shouted with a smirk.

Ash's hat had slid off his head. _" _What the heck do you think your doing!?_" _Ash yelled annoyed.

The girl landed to the ground. She had a Marill on her shoulder and held her skate board under her arm. This girl had hazel eyes and had light brown hair. Her hair style was in long pigtails. She had a white round hat along with a red ribbon tied around it_,_ a long red sleeve shirt_,_ a black shape in the middle of her shirt, and finally blue overalls with short blue pants.

She smirked, _" _What_'_s wrong with you? Too much action for you_?" _

Ash growled. _" _You almost killed me_!!" _

_" _And aren't you still here? I'm not stupid enough to kill someone. _" _She stated in a cocky like tone.

_" _Well you shouldn't go over people's heads!_" _Ash clenched his fists.

_" _Wow what a goody goody_._ _" _The female rolled her eyes.

_" _What did you say_?" _Ash stepped closer infuriated.

_" _What? Now you can't hear?_" _She teased him staying calm.

Ash's faced boiled. _" _NO! YOUR JUST A_-" _Brock pulled Ash away.

_" _Ash_, _stop. What's the point of fighting with her. _" _Brock whispered.

_" _Hmp. _" _Ash huffed.

_" _Well_... _Your kind of wasting my time little boy. I have to get back home to New Bark Town. _" _She stated calmly.

_" _Little boy_!? _I_'_ll have you know that I_'_m_-" _Brock pulled Ash away again.

_" _Were going there too. _" _Brock stated.

_" _Oh cool. Let's hang together then. _" _She smiled.

Ash crossed his arms, picking up his hat that landed on the ground.

The girl's Marill chuckled. Ash's Pikachu saw the chuckle and gave the Marill a vicious look.

_" _So what's your name?_" _Ash muttered.

_" _My name is Stella. I just got back from the Kanto region. I do Pokemon Contests and Gym Battles. _" _She flipped her hair_, "_ I'm back here in Jhoto to do some contests and the new frontier thing. _" _

_" _Wow. That's cool. I'm here for the new frontier too. I'm Ash Ketchum._" _Ash put his hand out waiting for her to shake.

She stared at his hand puzzled. _" _Your last name is Ketchup?_" _She giggled.

_" _KETCHUM! Not ketchup!!_" _Ash screamed.

_" _Well it sounds like ketchup to me. It's a good name for you. Oh and Ketchup, you really should _catch up." _She giggled as she rode on her skate board with immense speed ahead of them.

_" _Let's go!_" _Brock stated running.

_" _IT'S NOT KETCHUP!!_" _Ash yelled running.

Brock was able to catch up with her, _" _And my name is Brock_..." _He panted.

_" _Oh it's nice to meet you dude. I'll walk, I don't want you panting or anything. _" _Stella smiled sweetly getting off her skate board, as she held her skate board under her arm.

Ash was far behind. _" _Ah_... _My stomach_..." _He moaned.

Brock sprinted while turning around to Ash, _" _Come on. _" _

_" _Yeah. Come on Ketchup. _" _Stella smirked.

Ash snarled as he sprinted to them.

_" _Let's just go. _" _Ash huffed.

_" _Ketchup has anger issues. _" _She teased.

Brock's sweat dropped.

_" _Quit calling me that. _" _Ash muttered walking ahead of them.

_" _But it's such a good name for you_... _Can _I _only call you that? Please?_" _Stella frowned.

_" _Fine. What ever. I don't care. _" _Ash sighed.

Pikachu frowned. _" _Pika_...." _His Pokemon sighed.

The group started to walk.

Stella turned her head to Ash's Pikachu.

_" _Nice Pikachu. _" _Stella commented.

_" _Thanks. _" _Ash muttered.

_" _Nice Marill. _" _He commented back.

_" _Uh_... _Thanks? Don't tell me your trying to flirt with me. _" _Stella muttered.

Ash blushed. _" _W_-_What_?! _I was so not!!_" _

_" _Besides_... _I heard you had a girl friend Ketchup, wasn't her name Misty_?" _Stella questioned with a slight smirk.

Ash's eyes widen. _" _H-How do you know about Misty?!_" _

_" _I'm one of her biggest fans! And I knew she traveled with you, she says she has a crush on you_..." _Stella smirked crossing her arms.

Ash blushed. _" _What?! No way!_" _

_" _Oh come on Ketchup. Usually all rivals of the opposite gender fall in love with each other. _" _She stated as her eyes sparkled.

_" _That's not always true!_" _Ash protested.

_" _Wait_... _So your saying people love each other when they hate each other?_" _Brock peered over to Stella.

_" _Yeah pretty much. You act like you don't care, and they'll come running to you. Or sometimes they'll leave hints. Sometimes they just tease you. Or sometimes they hate each other at first, but then get closer and closer._" _Stella explained with a grin.

Brock got out a note pad and started to write down everything. _" _Tell me more!!_" _

Stella laughed nervously. _" _Uh_... _I don't know_..." _She muttered.

Brock wasn't even paying attention. He was in his own little world. _With this advice I should win Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy hearts!! Or any other girl!! _Brock thought convenient.

_" _What's wrong with him?_" _Stella asked Ash.

_" _Uh_... _I'm still trying to figure out what's wrong with him_..." _Ash sighed.

Stella laughed.

_" _Hey look! Were in Cherry Grove City!_" _Stella pointed.

_" _Were almost in New Bark Town_..." _Brock stated.

_" _Yeah. But I got to enter my Pokemon Contest here!_" _Stella clenched her fists.

_" _What?! Oh come on_..." _Ash complained.

_" _You don't have to watch me Ketchup_... _Although it would be nice if you did. _" _She muttered.

_" _Fine. _" _He rolled his eyes.

_" _Thanks. Now let me go enter!!_" _Stella rushed passed them into the Pokemon Contest Arena, leaving Ash and Brock outside.

_" _Wait_-" _Ash spat, however she came right back to them.

_" _All done. _" _She smiled, adjusting her hands to her hips.

Ash blinked. _" _That was fast_..." _

_" _I'm awesome like that. _" _She smirked.

_" _Now_... _The Pokemon Contest starts in like ten minutes!! So come on!!_" _She yelled dragging Ash back into the arena. Brock's sweat dropped as he walked in too.

_" _Now let's wait here you guys_..." _Stella stated.

_" _Okay. _" _Ash sat down next to Brock.

_" _So you traveled through the Kanto region?_" _Ash questioned.

_" _Wow. You remembered. Yeah_, _I've got five contest ribbons and eight badges. However, I made it to the final round at the Grand Festival and some one gave my Pokemon these nasty berries! So I didn't win! It was really a rip off. No one believed me._" _She sighed frowning.

_" _I wonder why_..." _Ash chuckled.

She hit Ash on the head. _" _Don't push me Ketchup. You wouldn't want to get hurt._" _

Ash moaned in pain, holding his head.

_" _Sorry. _" _He muttered.

_" _So as I was saying_... _Then I tried entering the Pokemon League, they wouldn't let me enter because I didn't have six Pokemon. It was so unfair!_" _Stella huffed crossing her arms.

_" _H_..._How many Pokemon do you have?_" _Ash asked concerned.

_" _I have my beautiful Quilava. My ravishing Marill. And lastly my powerful Nuzleaf. _" _She smirked.

_" _Just those?_" _Brock questioned.

_" _Yep. I don't need six Pokemon. I've already got the best team for me. I don't care on how many Pokemon I have. I love this team, and if I catch another Pokemon, then so be it. _" _She explained.

_" _Wow_... _I guess trainers do have different styles_..." _Ash yawned.

_" _Well you better catch six Pokemon. After all, I'm sure the Pokemon League just wants to be fair with the Pokemon numbers. _" _Brock stated.

_" _Wow_... _I never thought about it that way_..." _Stella whispered amazed.

_" _I've traveled through tons of regions!_" _Ash stated.

_" _Cool. _" _Stella smiled.

Stella was standing and she turned to the television.

_" _Guys! The Pokemon Contest is starting!_" _She squealed.

The announcer was explaining the basics.

_" _Don't you have to dress up?_" _Ash questioned.

_" _It's not my style. Why? You want me to dress up?_" _She giggled.

_" _Uh_... _No. _" _Ash replied nervously.

_" _Do me a favor Ketchup and hold my board, okay?_" _She threw her skate board at Ash.

He barley caught it, as it injured his chest.

_" _Well I'm first up! Later!_" _She sprinted out of the waiting room.

The brunette returned her Marill back into her Poke Ball.

_" _Now here's our first entry! It's Stella!!_" _The announcer pointed to the female coordinator that had just entered the stage.

The crowd roared in cheers as some of her fan boys went ballistic.

Ash's sweat dropped. _" _She sure is popular_..." _

_" _Well_..._ She does Gym Battles and Pokemon Contests, why wouldn't she be?_" _Brock crossed his arms.

Stella giggled as she twirled and unleashed her Marill. Both Trainer and Pokemon were both spinning and stopped at the same time.

_" _What great team work to start things off. _" _The announcer stated.

_" _Marill! Let's start off by using Bubble Beam to the sky!_" _Stella commanded.

_" _Marill!!_" _

Marill shout a Bubble Beam to the sky. Above the crowd was a huge amount of radiant bubbles.

_" _Okay! Let's do this fast! Marill use Tail Whip!!_" _Stella yelled.

Marill nod. The blue Mouse Pokemon twirled her tail and hit the bubbles, leaving the most beautiful and radiant blue dust into the audience. The audience eye's sparkled in amazement.

_" _Now finish it off with Water Gun_!!" _Stella smirked.

Marill giggled as she squirted water out of her mouth like a fountain and the dust collided with the water, making even more beautiful sparkles.

The crowd roared in immense cheers for their performance. Stella and her companion both bowed to the audience.

The judges scored her with a 92.5

Stella giggled running off the stage with her Pokemon.

Ash raised from his seat. _" _You were great!!_" _

_" _Thanks Ash. _" _She smiled.

Brock chuckled. _" _You didn't call him Ketchup this time. _" _

Stella gasped as her eyes widen blushing. _" _Oh_! _I meant Ketchup of course_..." _She laughed nervously.

_" _Uh huh. _" _Ash smirked.

_" _Hey sis. _" _A feminine voice from the distance called.

Stella turned around. _" _Marina! Hi!!_"_

Marina had blue pig tails, along with a white jacket that was opened, showing her pink shirt, a purple round hat planted on her head, she had emerald eyes and lastly she had white tight shorts.

_" _Guys this is my sister Marina. She's a Top Coordinator. _" _Stella smiled.

_" _It's so nice to meet you all. _" _She smiled.

_" _That's cool!_" _Ash stated.

_" _Yes very_..." _Brock whispered in a daze.

_" _What are you doing here_?" _Stella asked.

_" _I came here to watch you. _" _Marina replied.

_" _Aw. Thanks so much. _" _Stella replied.

Suddenly there was an explosion showed on the television.

Everyone gasped.

_" _What's going on_?!" _Ash yelled.

_" _Probably Team Rocket or something. _" _Stella sighed.

_" _You know about Team Rocket? Our Team Rocket? Jessie_, _James_, _and Meowth?_" _Ash blinked puzzled.

_" _Yeah I know those losers. But I'm talking about the serious Team Rocket. The dangerous kind_!" _Stella crossed her arms.

_" _Yeah. Team Rocket is always crawling around Jhoto. _" _Marina stated.

The fog then cleared.

_" _Sorry about that folks. We had a little difficulties. _" _The announcer's sweat dropped.

_" _See? There is nothing to worry about. _" _Brock stated.

_" _Since when did you say anything?_" _Marina questioned.

_" _Well_... _I got to go. I'm going to go stalk Jimmy!!_" _Marina giggled blushing.

_" _I_-_I thought you were going to w_..._watch my contest. _" _Stella frowned.

_" _I will. At Jimmy's house. _" _She giggled once more, as she ran out of the room.

Everyone's sweat dropped.

* * *

_**Okay. I just felt like typing this story. I heard rumors that the new female character from Heart Gold and Soul Silver was going to replace Dawn in the anime. So this is my version of what the new female character personality is like and how she meets Ash. I know I'm probably going to get a load of flames. Please no flames. T-T Sorry if you don't like her name, I couldn't think of anything. Thanks for viewing. Please review if you want me to update. Oh yeah, for those who don't know what the female character looks like, I'll be putting a picture of her for my icon, okay? Thanks.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW  
**_

* * *


	2. The Start

xRed Ribbonx

2

The brunette sighed. _" _Ketchup! I have to go call a friend. _"_ Stella stated, walking out of the room.

_" _W-What?! But it's in the middle of a Pokemon Contest!_" _Ash panicked.

_" _Relax. It'll be fine Ketchup. _" _She winked at him, as he followed her.

_" _What ever_... _I'm hungry_..." _Ash groaned.

Stella got annoyed. _" _Ketchup! If your so hungry, then go eat yourself! _KETCHUP!!" _

He clenched his fists, _" _WHAT DID YOU SAY?!_" _

_" _What? You can't hear again!_" _She yelled.

_" _No your just acting stupid!_" _Ash snarled.

She rolled her eyes as Stella laughed. _" _I'm stupid? Nice come back Ketchup. Really thoughtful_..."_ She told him in a sarcastic tone.

_" _At least I've been to more regions to you!!_" _Ash stepped closer and clenched his fists.

Stella stepped closer clenching her fists, _" _And at least I'm not dense like you!!_" _

His face grew red of anger. _" _I'M NOT DENSE!!!_" _

_" _Tch. What ever Ketchup. Hmp. _" _She turned her head the other way, adjusting her hands to her hips.

She went to the telephone machine and sat down. Along with Ash behind her.

_" _Who are you calling?_"_ Ash blinked.

_" _You'll see_..." _Stella sang.

Ash rolled his eyes.

_" _Hi. _" _A female face smiled.

_" _Hey May!_" _Stella replied happily.

Ash's eyes widen. _" _It's May!_" _

_" _Yeah_... _I think we all know that_..." _Stella muttered.

_" _Shut up_..." _Ash muttered.

May was dressed in her emerald outfit of course.

_" _So your entering a Pokemon Contest right now, correct?_" _May smiled.

_" _You bet!_" _Stella clenched her fists.

_" _That's great!_" _May giggled.

_" _Hey Ash. _" _May turned, seeing Ash.

Ash put his face up to the screen, _" _Hey May!_" _

Stella forced his face out of the screen, _" _Who said you can talk!?_" _

_" _I did!_" _Ash shouted.

_" _Well be quiet!_" _Stella grumbled.

_" _How do you two know each other anyways?_" _Ash question.

May giggled. _" _We met each other while we were shopping for Pokemon Supplies. _" _

_" _Yeah. And you two must of traveled together before, right?_" _Stella turned to Ash.

Ash shrugged, _" _Yeah I guess. _" _

Suddenly they heard screaming in the back ground of May.

May's sweat drop. _" _Uh_... _That's just Drew_..._ He kinda of_... _Just met my Dad_..." _May played with your figures nervously.

_" _Is he your boy friend?_" _Stella questioned with a smirk.

_" _N-No!_" _May blushed.

_" _W_..._Well I got to go now_..._ Bye Stella! I'm cheering you on!_" _May smiled.

_" _Later. _" _Stella grinned.

The screen had turned off.

The pig tail hair girl turned to Ash.

_" _All right. Let's go back. _" _Stella clenched her fists.

Ash yawned as Stella accidentally ran over Ash's foot, as he let out a cry. Along with Stella tripping over his foot and she had fainted.

_" _Owww_...." _Ash moaned on the floor.

He looked to Stella who was now besides him.

He shook her, _" _Hey wake up!!_" _

_It's no use... And she says I'm dense... _Ash thought.

An hour later Ash had brought Stella to the infirmary. She was placed on a white bed, along with Ash and Brock sitting on chairs, waiting for her to wake up.

She opened her eyes slowly, _" _W_..._What happened?_" _

_" _You fainted_... _And kinda got disqualified since you didn't show up for the second round_..." _Ash spat out quickly.

Stella was enraged. _" _WHAT?! This is all your fault! If your foot wasn't in my way, none of this would happen!!_" _Stella picked up Ash by his collar and held him up. Yelling her guts out at him.

_" _At least your okay!_" _Ash yelled.

_" _But I missed the Pokemon Contest!! Your gonna pay Ketchup!_" _She locked her brunette eyes with his.

_" _Hey! Hey! Let's not get too serious. There are many contests you can enter, just chill_..." _Brock's sweat dropped.

Stella looked at Brock in a serious tone. _" _Fine_..." _She muttered.

She threw Ash hard on the white bed she was laying on before.

Ash groaned.

The brunette girl walked out of the room.

_" _H-Hey where you going?!_" _Ash called going after her.

He grabbed her wrist from behind.

_" _Why would you care?_" _She replied cold.

_" _I care about a lot of things_..." _Ash muttered.

_" _I bet. But you hate me, so why should you care?_" _Stella looked down.

_" _What's wrong with you!? Out of everyone I met! Your the worst!_" _Ash yelled in an outrage.

He suddenly gasped, realizing what he had just said.

Stella's eyes trembled. _" _Gee_... _Thanks you jerk!!_" _

Suddenly she slammed her hand to Ash's face and she fled sobbing.

Ash put his hand to his face, shocked.

Brock ran behind Ash, _" _Ash! You idiot! You never say stuff like that to girls! It says in my notes!! I mean uh_.... _GO CHASE HER!!_" _Brock yelled.

Ash nodded. _" _Right. _"_

He suddenly sprinted towards Stella's direction.

Brock just stood there.

He sighed.

_" _He really is that dense_..." _Brock muttered.

Stella was outside the contest hall sitting on a bench.

_" _Hey!!!_" _Ash ran to her, holding her skate board.

_" _You forgot something. _" _He smiled, handing the skate board to her.

_" _Hmp!_" _Stella hit Ash's head with the skate board.

_" _Oww!_" _He put his hand to his head.

_" _You really are that _dense_._" _She huffed.

_" _I wanted to say I'm sorry_... _About everything_... _And I didn't mean that stuff._" _Ash said in a soft voice.

She turned the other way. _" _Sorry. But I don't fall for this cheesy stuff. Your gonna have to make up for it. _" _

_" _All right. I'll do anything_..." _Ash looked down.

_" _Okay! It's a deal then_... _Now I just have to think of something_..._ Hm_..." _She put her figure to her chin.

_" _I'll think about it later. Let's head to New Bark Town. _" _She stood up clenching her fists.

_" _All right. Where's Brock-_" _Stella's eyes widen, seeing that Brock was flirting with Nurse Joy through the see through door.

The two teens walked in seeing Brock. He had his hands clasped to Nurse Joy. While she looked very_... _Frighten. _" _Yes! No one can stop me anymore from my love life! No Misty! No Max! And no Crogunk!!NO MORE EAR PULLING!_" _Brock whispered to himself.

Stella heard his words, _" _OH YEAH?!_" _She huffed pulling his ear, and lifting his entire body away from Nurse Joy.

Brock groaned. _" _Not again!!_" _He muttered.

_" _Brock. If you want to get girls, I'll tell you. But I don't think I will, since you frighten them!_" _Stella stated.

_" _Oh come on!_" _Brock muttered. His body was on the ground.

_" _Come on!! Let's hurry up to New Bark Town!!_" _Stella ran outside, along with the two males trying to catch up to her.

Within minutes, our hero's were roaming around the route's to New Bark Town.

_" _Are we lost?_" _Ash questioned.

_" _No were not. I know this entire Route by heart!_" _Stella exclaimed, holding her skate board under her arm.

_" _Just like five more minutes till we get there. _" _Brock stated.

_" _Good. Cause I'm hungry. _" _Ash put his arms behind his head.

Stella glared at him, _" _Keep up the complaints and you won't eat at all!_" _

_" _I can't help it if my stomach's hungry!_" _Ash muttered.

_" _And you shouldn't let your stomach take control of you then. _" _Stella crossed her arms smirking.

_" _Hmp!_" _Ash huffed.

Suddenly the group had fell into a pit trap. They all screamed.

A hot air balloon was hovering above them.

_" _Breaking chaos at a-_" _Jessie was about to finish up one of her lines for her motto, however Stella jumped on wall to wall to get out of the pit trap.

_" _Hey!! Your not suppose to get out!!!_" _Jessie screamed.

_" _Well I just did. _" _Stella smirked.

_" _Quilava! Get rid of these losers with Flame Thrower!!_" _Stella threw Quilava's Poke Ball and her fire Pokemon came out.

_" _Quillllll_" _Her Pokemon charged up energy and finally unleashed a Flame Thrower at the Team Rocket balloon.

A massive explosion was caused.

_" _Team Rocket blasting off again_..._!_" _Was heard from the distance.

_" _That was fast_..." _Brock muttered, still inside the pit trap.

_" _How did you manage to get out of here?!_" _Ash screamed.

_" _I took many years of self defense, smart one. _" _Stella explained.

She smirked.

_" _That's nice_... _NOW GET US OUT OF HERE!!_" _Ash screamed.

His little Pikachu sighed on Ash's shoulder.

_" _I will. But you'll go last!_" _Stella giggled.

Brock had climbed out without anyone noticing. With Pikachu too.

_" _Y-You guys just can't leave me here!!_" _Ash screamed, clenching his fists.

_" _I believe I can. But I won't. _" _She sighed, helping him up.

_" _Now, let's go chill in my place. Then do what ever you have to do. _" _Stella yawned and put her skate board down near a tree.

Suddenly a leaf had went in Pikachu's face, allowing the little mouse Pokemon to get startled and caused an electric attack.

_" _Your not getting my board!!_" _Stella stood in front of her skate board, taking the hit instead on purpose. While she got zapped by Pikachu. Along with Ash and Brock. They screamed slowly as they all collapsed to the ground.

Pikachu's sweat dropped.

Stella was the first one to get up and sighed in relief, _" _That was close. _" _

The group of teens arrived shortly to New Bark Town.

_" _Here's my house you guys. _" _Stella yawned.

_" _Cool. Let's go inside. _" _Brock stated.

_" _Yeah what ever_... " _Ash muttered.

_" _Hi Mom. _" _Stella grinned at her Mother.

_" _Hey sweet heart. Oh I see you brought some friends along. _" _She smiled.

_" _Uh_... _Sure you can say that_..." _Stella's sweat dropped.

_" _Come on! Let's go up to my room!_" _Stella giggled, running up the stairs along with Brock and Ash following.

Ash and Brock gasped, as they saw a huge Paul poster glued to Stella's wall.

_" _What's wrong with you guys?_" _Stella blinked.

_" _Why do you have a poster of Paul!?! He's such a jerk! Not to mention a jerk to his Pokemon!!_" _Ash screamed.

_" _Because he's hot and he's a _bad.... Boy_. I know he treats his Pokemon like dirt, he's just cool to me. But I don't like the way he treats his Pokemon._" _Stella explained shrugging.

Brock suddenly knelled down to Stella and got his note pad out, _" _So your saying to win girls I have to try to be a bad boy?!_" _

_" _Yeah for some girls. You can even play hard to get. _" _Stella crossed her arms smiling.

Brock wrote everything down. _" _Thank you again!!_" _

_" _Uh_... _Your welcome?_" _Her sweat dropped.

Suddenly Stella's Mother had approached upstairs.

_" _Stella_... _I don't want you traveling alone_..." _Her Mother frowned.

_" _Oh by the way miss, my name is Ash. _" _

_" _And I'm Brock._ " _

_" _Such cute boys! Stella why don't you travel with them?_" _Her Mother smiled.

She smirked. _" _Okay. _" _

Ash's mouth dropped. _" _WHAT?! She can't travel with us!!_" _He panicked.

_" _Ketchup. You owe me remember? Teasing you shall be fun!_" _Stella giggled.

Ash growled.

Pikachu suddenly saw that Stella had put her skate board down on her bed. Pikachu giggled, as it decided to jump on the skate board, suddenly it broke into half.

Stella gasped, _" _M-MY SKATE BOARD!!!!_" _

_" _Now you owe me twice!!_" _Stella screamed at Ash infuriated.

_" _What? I never had two reasons! _" _Ash argued back.

_" _Well now you do!_" _Stella growled.

_" _For what?!_" _Ash muttered, unknowing of what had just happened.

Stella picked up her broken skate board, _" _This is what happened! Your little Pikachu broke my board!! I don't blame the little guy! I blame YOU for not watching him!!_" _

_" _What?! That's not fair!!_" _Ash protested.

_" _It does seem to me. _" _The brunette rolled her eyes.

Her Mother's sweat dropped. _" _I_..._I'm going to go back down stairs now_..." _

Stella's Mother had exited the room.

Stella sighed. _" _You really can't hear and your really dense, aren't you?_" _

She smirked.

* * *

_**If Ash and Stella were a shipping, I would totally call it, ' Ketchupshipping' xD lol Thanks for viewing. I wrote this up at 1 in the morning, so if it sucks or has any mistakes, that's why. Lol. I'll update soon if you review. I have no idea what kind of romance shall be in here, or who will end up with who. Lol. No flames please. Thanks. **_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**

* * *

**_


End file.
